The present disclosure relates generally to fluid dispensing systems. More specifically, this disclosure relates to axial displacement pumps for fluid dispensing systems.
Fluid dispensing systems, such as fluid dispensing systems for paint, typically utilize axial displacement pumps to pull the fluid from a container and to drive the fluid downstream. The axial displacement pump is typically mounted to a drive housing and driven by a motor. The pump rod of the axial displacement pump is attached to a reciprocating drive that pushes and pulls the pump rod, thereby pulling fluid from a container and into the axial pump and then driving fluid downstream from the axial displacement pump. The pump rod is typically attached to the reciprocating drive by a pin passing through the pump rod and securing the pump rod to the reciprocating drive. Pinning the pump rod to the reciprocating drive or detaching the pump rod from the reciprocating drive requires loose parts and several tools and is a time-intensive process. Moreover, the pump rod may experience driving forces that are not coincident with the centerline of the displacement pump, thereby causing the pump rod to wear on various components of the axial displacement pump.
Axial displacement pumps are typically secured to fluid dispensing systems by being threaded into the drive housing. The end of the axial displacement pump through which the pump rod extends includes external threading mated to threading within the drive housing. The threaded connection is utilized to provide concentricity to the axial displacement pump and driving mechanism. Alternatively, axial dispensing pumps may be secured to the drive housing by a clamping mechanism integral with the drive housing.